Convention Mishap
by Minako Mikoto
Summary: Revamped! Matt and Jeff are going to a pay per view convention, and Jeff gives wrong directions landing them in an Anime Convention. Oh boy.


MM: Ok so I had this story up at one point but I took it down to make some changes. I think the story's better now.

Warnings/Disclaimer: oneshot; mild language; don't own, don't sue

Notes: the story goes by pretty fast and skips a lot. Just warning you. And I tried to add more humor, but I think the story is a little bland...still.

Summary: Matt and Jeff Hardy while touring in Japan go to an Anime convention by mistake instead of going to the PPV convention.

Italics are thoughts

Convention Mishap

"Matt I think this is it!" Jeff said pointing to a nearby building.

"Are you sure? What if it's that building across the street?"

"I'm positive it's this one, ok? Just cool your jets dude." Matt looked over to his brother dubiously. Half the time Jeff gave directions, it only ended in disaster.

"Alright, alright. I still don't know h" Matt pulled the rental into the parking lot and attempted to find a space. He found one that seemed like 200 rows back. "What is up with this parking lot? It's bigger than all of Cameron."

"I wouldn't say it's that big. Looks more like that one mall, in that one city somewhere in North America." Matt sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He just loved Jeff's descriptions.

"Ugh why don't we just walk towards the building. We're already late to the No Way Out convention anyways."

"Hey uhh, Matt?"

"Yeah, Jeff?"

"Look at that."

"Look at what Jeff?"

"Those people over there."

"What people? Oh, you mean that group over there?" Matt looked at them. _Odd_.

"Yeah! What is up with those outfits?" Jeff squinted at the small group, or one person of the group anyways. One of the people in the group was wearing, well Jeff really couldn't quite describe it. Maybe it was a red kimono? Not to mention, the sword the guy was carrying was huge! The only thing that he could describe accurately were the white dog ears on top of the guy's head. _Dog Ears? To a wrestling convention? Odd_.

"I don't know. I'm kinda wonderin' the same thing myself." Matt stared at the group, well the dog ears. He knew something was off, but he was going to trust Jeff's directions. Maybe.

"Huh, weird. Maybe it's a Japanese thing?"

"I don't think it is, Jeff."

"Yeah I guess not. Well let's just get to the building." Matt just rolled his eyes.

15 minutes of walking later

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah Jeff?"

"I don't think we're at the right convention."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?"

"That sign says Anime convention." Oh yeah. Matt was never again trusting Jeff's directions.

"Excuse me sirs, do you need help?" A girl dressed up as a dog-person with a giant sword smiled sweetly at them. Matt and Jeff stared at her. She looked like that one guy they saw outside. When they looked around, they noticed several ..clones, so to speak ..of that guy they saw outside.

"Uhh yeah. What convention is this?" Matt crossed his arms over his chest. _Great. I knew we should have went to the other building. I just knew not to trust Jeff's directions._

"This is anime convention sir."

"A what convention?"

"An Anime Convention! It's a convention for anime lovers!" Matt breathed in deeply, trying not to strangle Jeff.

"Oi! I forgot to ask you what your names were! What are your names?" She blinked at them.

"Uhh, I'm Matt and he's Jeff. Sorry about the invonvenience." Just as they were about to leave, the girl, with the white dog ears, slapped a sticker on their chests. It was a sticker with their names on them.

"Can I ask what you do at anime conventions?" Matt looked at the girl.

"Well you'll just have to see now wont you? Come on you can tag along!" She promptly began to drag the two wrestlers to various areas in the convention center. Matt looked over to Jeff, giving him an ominous glare. She smiled her sweet smile at them. Matt was getting the feeling of disaster, and it wouldn't go away.

Two hours later

"We are never going with your directions again, Jeff." Jeff only shrugged half heartedly. They had finally found an exit and were planning on going to their car.

Jeff's phone rang, but Matt grabbed it out of his hand, not trusting his little brother. "Hello?"

"Matt? You do realize that you and Jeff missed the No Way Out convention right?" It was none other than their good friend Greggory Helms.

"Yeah, we know. We would have been there, but Jeff gave directions."

"Ouch, that explains it. Where'd you guys end up anyways?"

"Anime Convention."

"A what convention?"

"Anime...convention. It was horrible. I'll tell you about it later. Gotta go."

"Oh and before you go, I just want to let ya know Vince isn't too happy. Bye."

"Bye. Great. We missed the convention AND Vince is ticked off Jeff thanks to your directions!"

"Sorry!"

"I knew we should have went to the other building."\

* * *

MM: Well that was it! Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Do you wish to review? 


End file.
